


Cinderella

by Maddie578



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie578/pseuds/Maddie578
Summary: A fanficition based off the 2015's Cinderella but some darker elements.





	1. Chapter 1

Small rays of sunlight were seeping through the curtains as Felicity’s eyes fluttered open, her eyes were still foggy as she realised there was a loud banging on the door.

“wake up! Wake up!” the voices that met Felicity’s ears were of two screeching girls. As Felicity slowly rised out of bed she made her way towards the loud sound she opened the door, there stood her two step-sisters. Helena was wearing a simple dark purple dress and Isobel with the same design in blue.

Felicity’s step-sisters were never really nice to her and that only increased the day her mother died, he step-father, Slade, never stopped it and he more encouraged it. They treated Felicity more as a maid than a sister so she did all the cleaning, cooking, tending to the gardens as well as other things.

The realisation hit felicity as she saw both of her sisters, she had slept in “father will have your head for this” Helena spoke coldly. Felicity rushed out of the room down to the laundry and quickly started her chores, she re-stitched old shirts and washed clothes then hung them out too dry. Once she had finish in the laundry she moved toward the kitchens and prepared three meals for her step-father and step-sisters.

As felicity walked down the halls to the dining room she bumped into a small figure. “Sara! What are you doing in here you know my step-father hates you”

“I don’t care about that greedy man I came to see if you wanted to go for a ride?”

“I would love to, but I can’t I still have chores”

“I can help then”

“you really don’t-”

“we both know I’m not leaving so you may as well accept it”

“fine but don’t let my step-father see you or my step-sisters”

Felicity and Sara made their way to the entrance of the dining room, Felicity told Sara to wait there as she knew her Slade would be lurking inside.

“good morning sir” Felicity’s step-father had insisted on her calling him sir when she spoke to him. Her eyes were to the floor and she never made eye contact and nor did he reply.

Felicity place the plates in front of them on the table and walked back to across the room intending to get back to Sara so they could go out on a horse ride until a cold voice met her ears and she stop in her place.

“bring me water” Slade ordered

“yes sir” 

Felicity turned around and walked back towards the sink and filled a jug with water and pulling a glass cup from the cupboard, she made her way back towards the table to pore a glass but as she walked Isobel stuck one of her legs out from under the table that felicity didn’t see, she fell straight to the ground throwing the jug out of her hands to stop herself from falling too hard. As she looked back up Slade was looming over her with pure rage on his face and he was soaking wet and water droplets were dripping of his hair.

Slade grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her to her feet as he dragged her outside of the room and into the gardens. He shoved her hard so she was kneeling in front of him, Slade moved behind he and pulled out a long thin whip. He raised the whip over his shoulder and pulled it down crashing onto Felicity’s back as she cried out in pain, the whip tore through the fabric of her dress as tears streamed down her face.

Slade repeated the action six more times until he places the whip down and walked back in front of felicity, she was watching he tears fall into the grass as Slade placed two fingers under her chin and raised her head and whispered into her ear “I suggest next time you are more careful” With that Slade stood and moved back inside leaving Felicity kneeling on the grass as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Once Slade was gone Sara ran and knelt by felicity’s side “Felicity! Oh no, are you alright? Come on he have to clean your wounds”

Sara pulled Felicity to her feet and helped her walk back to her room. As they arrive Sara slowly pealed of Felicity’s top trying to top let the dried blood pull at her skin and laid her face down on the bed. Sara got a bowl of war water and a rag to begin cleaning felicity’s wound. 

>>>\---->

Oliver woke up to a stirring in the space next to him, he looked down to see a dark haired women who he couldn't remember the name of, another one of the many girls he had slept with. Prince Oliver was known to use women like people use tissues, he would never commit to anything apart for his courtship with the lady laurel although she lasted longer than most others it still ended with a broken heart.

Oliver removed himself from the bed trying not to disturb the women, who he didn’t know the name of, he pulled on some pants and a shirt and made his way from the room not looking back.

He makes his way back toward his quarters to find is mother sitting outside the room giving him a disproving look. Oliver just shook it off and kept going.

“another one, Oliver? When will this stop?” Oliver glared at his mother “one day you will be king whether you like it or not”

“we can talk about this later” Oliver sighed and pushed past his mother back into his room.

>>>\---->  
Four days later

Felicity’s back had mostly healed from Slade’s lashings and she was now back doing all the house work, Felicity would hum the song her mother used to sing to her as she cleaned the kitchen. After Slade had destroyed her old dress she had to use one of her mother’s until she went to the markets, 

The dress was a sky blue colour with a white apron down the front, but the shoulders were cut so a small spot or her scars was showing. Her hair fell behind her shoulders and was pulled back with a white piece of cloth to keep it from falling in her face.

Helena and Isobel walked into the and too there places at the table. 

“That dress looks horrid!” Isobel laughed

“if I was you I would watch that shoulder don’t want to be getting father into trouble” Helena mocked her

“ow, do tell where you got it from?” running her figures over the sleeves

“it was my mother’s” Felicity’s voice was a whisper as tear started to fill her eyes. Helena suddenly pulled down hard on the sleeve tearing it as felicity jumped away from her “how dare you!”

“is that all she left you with before she died, if I was you I would just burn it” there laugh echoed throughout the house hold as felicity ran out of the room crying. She made her way to the stables and mounted her horse.

Felicity rode through the forest as fast as she could the tears streaming down her face she closed her eyes and tried to push the though of her step-family as far away as she could. 

The horse came to a sudden stop and jumped into the air with Felicity almost flying off as it came back to the ground she saw why it had jumped there was a deer in front of her, before felicity could think any further the screeching sound of a hunting party’s horse passed her she looked back to the deer.

“run!” she yelled to the deer as it ran off and her horse started to move again her horse was now running faster than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver meet

There were three loud knocks at the door to Oliver’s chamber. He was preparing to go out for a hunt with his army.

“enter!”

“are you ready to go, my lord” sir Diggle stood at the doorway with looking at the prince. John Diggle was one of Oliver’s most trusted knights and long-time friend. 

“yes thank you Digg”

Oliver and Digg made their way to the stables meeting the army as they mounted their horses and rode past the grass lands, they rode along the border line of the woods following the tracks of a deer. As they were going Oliver heard a faint sound he looked into the forest and got a glimpse of a blue dress and horse going too fast to be safe. Oliver parted from his group and rode into the forest. he moved next to the women and pulled up the rains of the horse slowing it down to a stop.

They trotted a circle around each other

“are you alright miss?”

“yes I’m alright but you've nearly frightened the life out of him"

“who?”

“the deer, what has her ever done to you that have to chase him about?”

"I must say I have never met him before. he is a friend of yours?”

“an Acquaintance actually, we met just know. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and I felt he had a great deal left to do with his life, that's all”

“and what is you name Miss?” 

She hesitated before she answered “My name does not matter"

"you should be this deep in the forest alone"

"I'm not alone I'm with you Mister..."

“you don’t know who I am” Oliver started to laugh and then saw the blank expression on her face, when he realised she truly did not know his face sobered and her replied “my name is Oliver”

“and where do you live, Oliver?”

“at the palace, my fathers teaching me his trade I’m an apprentice… of sorts”

“wow, is it a beautiful as they say” 

“yes, but not a beautiful as what I see know” Oliver said looking directly into her eyes

A dark coloured blush covered felicity’s cheeks as moved her hand to pull a strand of hair out of her face and threw the rest over her shoulder while looking at the ground and Oliver saw it a small scar over her shoulder and he knew where it was from, a whip 

“your shoulder!”

Felicity’s eyes when wide as she placed her hand over the scar “it’s nothing I just… fell… on a rock” she knew it was a terrible lie. she started to move back no realising how close they were “its fine”

He kept moving closer “no its not, I know where a scar like that came from” she finally gave up moving away and when he was close enough he placed a hand on her shoulder and rubber his thumb along the scar. Although it sung a little Felicity felt the heat radiating off his skin and his warm breath against her neck “how bad is it?”

“umm… it was seven lashes… down my back” Felicity’s voice was starting to crack as tears sprung her eyes

“why?” his voice was hard as if he was controlling his rage but still making sure mot to put pressure onto her shoulder

“my sister… her foot... umm, I fell and the… water I was holding… it splashed my step-father and he...” Felicity was starting to sob “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t both you with this” Felicity started to move back

“no its ok I-” Oliver started to speak but was interrupted by a large man behind him

“Oliver, were heading back”

“just a minute” Oliver called yelled before turning back to Felicity “I do hope to see you again miss”

A smile grassed Felicity’s lips “wait, please don’t hurt him, the deer I mean”

“I won’t”

“Promise?”

“promise”

With that Oliver turned to follow his friend out of the forest but not before turning back to look at felicity and giving her one last charming smile.

>>>\---->

The large statues looked down on Oliver as he sat in the grand hall enjoy breakfast with his mother, father and little sister. They ate exotic foods and the best of wines because after all they were the royal family. He was lost in thought mostly about the girl he met in the forest he barley heard his father when her started to speak.

“My son, the reason we invited you to this dinner was for more than the food” his father spoke in a strong voice as Oliver tried not to gulp “you know that you mother and I will not always be around you need someone to help you lead the kingdom when were gone”

“I’m sorry but I do not follow, father?”

His parents looked to each other before answering “your mother and I are throwing a royal ball in two weeks and there you are to choose a bride”

“I don’t think-”

“I’m afraid you don’t get a choice, Oliver. You are the future king and you will take a bride” there was no room for argument in his mother’s voice.

“ok, but one condition”

“and what would that be?”

“that everyone is invited not just those of noble blood” 

his father eye brows creased as he thought about it “I agree but I want to as why?”

“is this about the girl you met in the forest?” Thea suddenly asked nudging with her elbow 

“what Girl?” asked his mother

“Ollie met someone in the forest on the hunt today” she looked at Oliver and could tell he was confused because he hadn’t told anyone about it. “Mr Diggle told me”

“who is this women? What is her name?” ask his mother

“I don’t know”

“what do you mean you don’t know?”

“I only talked to her for a few minutes, it doesn’t matter I’ll never she her again” his last word was murmured but Thea still heard

She gave him a sad smile and said “well you never know, Ollie maybe she will come to the ball” 

If only he thought to himself

>>>\---->

When Felicity got home she was smiling more than she had in months, she wished she had more time with the man from the forest, Oliver, but it was most likely she would never see him again.

She returned her horse to the stable and then made her way to the house.

“what's got you in a good mood?” felicity looked up to see her step-sisters in front of her “I half expected you not to come back” they giggled together and felicity push past them moving towards her room.

She had around half an hour to herself before she was called back to work.

“Felicity!” yelled Slade

“yes, sir” she said as she entered the living room. Slade sat on the large couch while her sisters sat at the table.

“you are to go to the markets to collect these items” he said as he handed her a small bag of coins along with a piece of parchment that had a list of things to buy

“yes, sir” 

“And Felicity, there will be no more stunts like this morning, you lucky I haven’t already punished you” when he said punishing felicity new what he meant, more whipping. 

Felicity walked out of the room without replying to him, she grabbed her basket and headed out the door deciding that she would walk. 

when she reached the market Sara was already there waiting for her. they walked together looking at buying things from her list and looking at expensive dresses and material that they new they could never have, but it was still fun.

After they finishing the shopping felicity and Sara started to make their way back home but saw a large gathering of people standing around a man who stood on top of a stage, so they made there way towards the group

“hear ye! Hear ye! Know, on this day two weeks hence there shall be held at the palace a royal ball. At said ball in accordance with ancient custom, the prince shall choose a bride. Furthermore, at the behest of the prince it is hereby declared that every maiden in the kingdom, be she noble or commoner is invited to attend”

The crowd around her erupted into excitement but all Felicity could think about was the thought of seeing Oliver again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I copied some of the lines from the movie but I could not think of anything. I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
